ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
More Than Just A Ride Part 2
Previously, on Omni-Legacy. 3 workers at a theme park experience trouble and mayhem with this new spark that is causing chaos through the summer go-to. Only soon do they learn it was actually leading them to a strange map called the Omni-Map, a device that would lead them to the 4 missing omni-cores which were seperated by paradox. The plumbers send out their best to retake the map, which is Dwayne. Dwayne comes, only to face a mysterious enemy that wants to steal the map. Dwayne takes the 3 workers with him to avoid the enemy. A gigantic green and white alien space ship flies through the clouds as it makes a swift turn towards the west. Dwayne is in the middle of a conversation with Max on a hologram. (Dwayne): And that's why I brought them along with me. (Max): So...you're telling me...those couple of kids found the Omni-Map? (Dwayne): If what they said was correct, it lead ''them to it. (Max): OH MY GERD! The Omni-Map chose those guys! Those must be the ones Paradox mentioned about saving the universe! (Dwayne): Yeah, that's the thing...these guys look like clowns more than legendary figures. (Alex): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, DWAYNE, THE KID THAT TOOK US ALONG IN A SPACESHIP TO ESCAPE A UNKNOWN EVIL! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHIN 'BOUT US YET! YOU WANT TO GO WITH THESE COUPLE OF CLOWNS?! I CAN DO A COUPLE OF- (Matt): Not right now, Alex...he could kick us off this ship any time he wants. (Dwayne): JUST LIKE I'M ABOUT TO RIGHT NOW, IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR LOUD HOLES SHUT! (Alex): He started it. (Max): The appoplexian does have a point. They may look like clowns, but you don't know anything about the gang. (Dwayne): Whatever. I'm still going to kick them off on a deserted island when i'm done riding this thing. (Matt, Alex and Eric): WHAT?! (Dwayne): Kidding.... (Max): Anywho, what'd you say again about that other red dot on the map? (Dwayne): Oh yeah. Some wierd freak showed up to try and take the Omni-Map. Luckily, we made it away from him in time. (Max): He...he must be after the map so he can find the 3 hidden Omni-cores! (Dwayne): Nah. He was just probably bored, so he came with us to have some pizza. (Max): Excuse me, Dwayne? (Dwayne): I'm being sarcastic. (Max): We need to find out who he is and why he came to take the Omni Map. No one ever has known where the Omni-Map was until you three found it. He must have been tracking you. (Eric): He must know more than we do... (Max): He must. Something about him is fishy. (Max): Well, i'm assigning you to a new mission Dwayne. (Dwayne): I'm all ears. (Max): I need you and the others to re capture the Omni-cores. Once you four have completed the mission, I need you to bring them back to me so I can give them to Paradox to seperate them again in a more....secure area. (Dwayne): I have to work with those people?! (Max): Dwayne, they were CHOSEN by the Omni-Map. Only heroes can be chosen from the map...those three were destined to come on this journey to stop the evil that tries to steal the map. (Dwayne): I still am a little bit suspicous... (Max): Use the Omni-Map to guide you to your first location. Where is it? Dwayne presses on the map. Several red footprints go up to a marking, where it reveals to be London. (Dwayne): London. (Max): Well, talk to me after. Max out- (Dwayne): WAIT! The hologram vanishes. Matt grins. (Dwayne): Not a word.... (Eric): I got some for ya. TOLD YOU SO! '' '' ''Theme song! They manage to travel to London, and land right next to the ''Finsbury Circus. '' (Dwayne): We're here. (Matt): Thank gersh! My back was aching. (Eric): Wait...I thought you didn't have a spine! (Matt): ....Thank gersh! My....leg was aching. (Alex): RIIIIIGGGHHTTT..... (Matt): Dwayne. Where are we going to go? This entire city is crowded! Where the heck could an Omni core be hidden here? (Dwayne): I have an idea. The gang crosses a few streets and makes their way past cars, taxis and limos. They finally reach their destination. (Dwayne): Here it is. They stand infront of a large stone library, seemingly 30 ft. tall. (Alex): THE Maughan Library?! What're we gonna do here? Read ourselves into finding the core? They walk into the library. The librarian closes the doors. (Alex): CAN WE GO? PLEASE?! (Librarian): SHUSH! (Alex): YOU SHUSH! Eric yanks Alex along. They go to the bottom level of the library by taking the stairs. They reach a section where a sign says, "DESERTED AREA! DO NOT PASS!" (Dwayne): I have a feeling whatever we're searching for is behind those shelves. (Matt): You have GOT to be kidding. Alex finds a book called "Moby Dick." (Alex): Moby Dick?! I hate this- Alex falls in a trap door underground. (Dwayne): Just what we were looking for. A trap. Come on, amigos! Dwayne, Matt and Eric fall in the trap door as well as they fall down a huge vertical hall. The hall seemingly goes on forever, until it reaches to a stop. They reached a large room, almost to fit 3 football fields. The walls were filled with torches, and there were gargoyles were piercing red eyes of a dragon. In the middle of the room, there was a large base where it held a large, red book. The book seemlessly floated as whispers of magic spells were heard around it. (Alex): Ugh, I hate narrators who take this long to describe somethin. (Dwayne): Why did you break the 4th wall?! This was suppossed to be a suspensful scene in this series! (Alex): I was getting bored... (Matt): Well, let's get moving. There has to action somewhere. I have a feeling the core is somewhere close. (Eric): It might be closer than you think! Eric points to the book. He runs up to it, and finds a sign right beneath it that reads, THOSE WHO CONQUEST FOR THE CORE, READ THE BOOK AND OPEN THE DOOR! (Eric): It's saying if we read the book, we'll pass and move on to the core! (Matt): Well, whose going to read it? (Alex): NOT ME! DEFINITELY NOT ME! (Dwayne): I'm going to go search the room for some other hot spots. You guys go do your thing. (Matt): Rock, paper, scissors, Alex and Eric? (Alex): Oh, you're on. (Matt, Eric and Alex): ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS-SHOE! Eric gets scissors, Matt gets rock, and Alex gets paper. (Eric): Alright, you and me, Matt. (Eric and Matt): ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOE! Eric gets paper. Matt gets scissors. Matt grins. (Eric): Fine. Eric goes up to the book once more, and begins reading. (Eric): Once there was a conqueror. He traveled through the open lands of his country, and for 3 days forth, he searched for monsters to conquer. On the first day, he fought a dragon in a mystical cave. The dragon was tiny small, but dramatically powerful. Blue mist formed in the room. The mist warped into a small blue dragon, with a large tail and two horns on it's head. (Alex): We have to fight that little guy? HA, EASY! (Eric): WAIT, NO! Alex kicked it. The dragon bit Alex's foot, and threw him against the wall. Alex dropped to the ground, and rubbed his head. (Alex): YOU'RE PRESSIN YOUR LUCK, TINY DRAGON! I WILL SQUISH YOU! The dragon shot out a powerful blaze of fire. Alex patted his head all over, patting out the blazing fire in his fur. Alex growled. Matt jumped on the dragon, and kept it still as he formed into a hard metal tech box. (Matt): Here....I'm keeping it still! ATTACK! Alex leaped on the box, took the dragon out, and squeezed it as hard as he could. The dragon passed out, and it shot out gross green goo. (Alex): EWWWWWW..... (Matt): You're grossed out?! I had to hold it still! (Matt): Okay...keep reading, Eric. (Eric): On the second day of his adventure, he sailed by sea. The floor formed into water. Their was a invisible force that kept the water away from Eric and the book. (Matt): OVERFLOW!!!!! (Alex): AH! I HATE WATER!!!! (Eric): The adventurer found and fought a sea monster the size of ten tall men. It had the strength of all them combined, and had- (Matt): If what I think is right, what you're reading comes true! MAKE IT UP! (Eric): I don't- (Alex): DO IT, FOR PETE'S SAKE! (Eric): And it had teeth the size of an ant! Green mist formed in the air. It warped into a giant sea monster. (Alex): Oh man... The sea monster wacked Alex into the water. Alex swam back up, gasping for air. (Matt): There's nothing tech about this monster! I can't control it! I can't do anything here! (Alex): The things I do for my friends.... Alex leaped up on the monster's head, and began punching it repeatedly. (Alex): DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! The monster leaped up into air, and jumped back down into the water. He kept shaking, trying to get Alex off. (Alex): OH, SO THIS IS A BULL RIDE NOW?! WELL, YIPPY AYE DO DAY! I CAN DO DIS ALL DAY! (Matt): ALEX! AIM FOR THE TEETH! REMEMBER, ERIC READ ABOUT THE TEETH BEING THE SIZE OF ANTS. Alex crawled into the monster's mouth, and yanked at one of the beast's tooth. The krakken screamed with pain. Alex stabbed the krakken with the tooth. The beast passed out, and the water and the monster became purple mist tha- (Alex): DISSAPPEARED INTO MID-AIR! GET ON WITH IT! Hey! This is my story! I tell what's going to happen! You're just a figment of the story! (Alex): WELL THIS FIGMENT JUST DOESN'T CARE! (Matt): Dang it, Alex! NO MAWH BREAKIN DA FOURTH WALL! (Matt): Finish the story, Eric! (Eric): On the last day of the adventure, he trailed through a mystical jungle. He find and fought a dangerous serpent that had- (Matt): MAKE IT UP! (Eric): A large skin made up of a taco! It had a tounge made out of beef, and teeth made out of lettuce. The tomatoes were the eyes! (Alex): NOW THIS, I WAS BORN TO DO! Green gas formed in the air, and it warped into a taco serpent. (Matt): Shall we begin, sir Alex? (Alex): GLADLY! They both pulled out forks that they got out of nowhere and began diggining into the serpent. Alex began crunching on the skin. (Alex): *Crunching* Mmm, this is the b'st idea you ever 'ad! Matt was eating the eyes. (Matt): Ah, tomatoes. The idea of eating a snake is so gross, but this is so good. (Alex): You're tellin...me. The serpent stuck out it's beef tongue. (Alex): Ew, you're getting the beef everywhere! Alex took apart the serpent's tail made out of taco, and wrapped it around the tongue. He bit into it. (Alex): Wow, this is amazing. Best food-I ever 'ad. Eric read the book a little closer. (Eric): Huh, it says here the serpent grew fangs of poison. (Alex): Wha- *Crunch* NO! AW, DANG IT, ERIC! The serpent bit into Alex's shoulder. (Alex): Ugh...so...very....dizzy... Alex passed out, as his body became covered with purple dots. (Matt): ALEX! (Matt): DWAYNE, GET OVER HERE! WE NEED HELP! Dwayne rushed over to Matt. He noticed the serpent. (Dwayne): What the-a taco serpent?! (Matt): WITH DEADLY FANGS! YOU GOTTA KILL IT! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH MY KINDA POWERS! (Dwayne): But I can. Dwayne slapped the watch on his wrist, and formed into a giant humanoid alien made out of weed, grass, and vines with a bow strapped to his back. (Dwayne): ARCHER! Dwayne shot four arrows at the snake's fangs. There were ropes attatched to the arrows. He pulled the arrows back, and took out the fangs. (Matt): Now, let's get back to this AWEZOME snack. (Dwayne): You guys were eating this thing?! (Matt): Yeah.... (Dwayne): WITHOUT ME?! Later.... Alex woke up. He sat on his back, and rubbed his head. (Matt): Man, was that a good meal. (Dwayne): Best.. Dwayne sucked the mustard off his fingers. (Dwayne): -Taco I ever had.... (Alex): You guys finished without me?! (Dwayne): Yep. (Alex): STUPID POISON! I woulda ate the entire thing up! (Matt): Heh. Alright, Eric. Finish it. (Eric): Then, the adventurer held his sword up, as it glanted in the sun. In the end, he had won the ultimate prize. The stand where the book had been placed shifted into the ground, and dissappeared. A bigger stand came out of the ground, and had a big metal ball ontop of it. It opened up and was revealed to be the Prototype Omnitrix core. (Alex): Woah.... (Dwayne): It's the Prototype Omnitrix core! (Matt): That's awesome. Alex grabbed it from the stand. He held it in the palm of his hand. (Alex): It looks so...shiny.... The core began digging into his wrist. Alex screamed with pain. (Alex): YOW!!!!!!! The core expanded as it formed into it's full form of the Prototype Omnitrix. It became a small, yet wide black, green and white watch. (Alex): Wha-what does it do?! (Dwayne): Oh no...it's clamped to his wrist....what am I gonna tell Max?! (Matt): Alex, I think you press the center down and you can turn into any alien you choose. Alex pressed down on the center. He became Fourarms. (Alex): Nice abs. This is sweet! Alex pressed down on the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder. He became XLR8. (Alex): Heck yeah! (Alex): Oh, man! I'm lovin this! I'm going to get all the other cores, and that way, I can become almost a MILLION aliens! (Eric): Don't be greedy, broh. Next one's for me. Matt shoved Eric to the ground. (Matt): As if! You just sat there reading on the first adventure! Me and Alex were doing all the work! (Dwayne): None of you are getting any cores. These cores belong to the Plumbers. They're plumber property. (Alex): Since when?! (Dwayne): Since a kid named Tennyson sacrifised his life to save the universe. (Dwayne): I need to return that omni-core to Max immediately. (Alex): Atleast let me use it to fight off the evil on our adventure! Come on, you have to admit a little extra tails, extra hands, extra fists, extra speed, extra wings might be a little useful, right? (Dwayne): No. I have- (Alex): PLEASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..... (Dwayne): Screw it, come on. Take the stupid watch. (Alex): YUS. Matt, Alex, Dwayne and Eric opened the door 4 yards away, and it revealed to be an elevator. The pressed the first floor on the buttons, and they made their way to the entrance. They exited out of the library, and minutes later they made their way to the plane. Dwayne booted up the ship, as Alex was testing out his new watch. (Alex): Heck yes! Time for some Way- (Dwayne): NOT IN THE CAR (Alex): Time for some Way- (Dwayne): NO, MAN. (Alex): Time for some- (Dwayne): NO, MAN. NO. (Alex): Aw. (Matt): Alright, Dwayne...where to next? Dwayne pulled out his map from the cargo. He laid it out. (Dwayne): It says...New York. Aliens Used *Archer (Dwayne) *XLR8 (Alex) Trivia *The Maughan Library and Finsbury Circus are one of the greatest places in London. Category:Episodes